


Yours Mine His

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Dean and Sam keep walking in on each other in compromising situations, but is that all this is?





	Yours Mine His

It had gone beyond simply accidental years ago, and by the time they moved into the bunker, privacy was something other people had. It just wasn't a thing.

Dean jerking himself off in the showers wasn't unusual, and Sam didn't even miss a beat because how many times had Dean walked in on him tugging himself in a motel room when he thought Dean would be out all night but instead came back after only an hour or two?

In other words, neither of them really gave a fuck. Basic bodily functions and needs and blah blah. Whatever.

That changed drastically when Dean came back to the bunker late one night with a pizza, a six-pack, and a hankering for a violent movie only to find Sam draped over the war room table and Lucifer pounding his ass.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Dean yelled, the beer and pizza safe only because Dean had a steady hand after all those years of dealing with monsters and demons and the end of the world.

Sam looked up, eyes wide, but Lucifer didn't even slow down. If anything, he sped up, the sound of skin-on-skin obnoxiously loud in a room with no carpeting and high ceilings.

"Uhm, fucking?" Sam said, then grinned at him. Shameless, really.

Dean took the pizza and beer to his room. No way in hell was he going to share with Lucy.

*

Sam had been up all night researching with no luck. Whatever was causing the brownouts in Louisiana had to be supernatural in origin, given the strange markings left on the power plant's front doors, but Sam found nothing. Nobody else had a clue either.

"Okay, I gotta take a break," Sam said out loud to nobody. He left all the books on the table in the library and closed his laptop before heading for the kitchen. He was hungrier than he thought.

As he got closer and closer to the kitchen, the hair on the back of his neck raised, and he frowned. Scraping and... something that might have been a sigh or maybe the refrigerator was needing some repair.

He flipped on the lights and immediately squeezed his eyes shut. "Dude, what the fuck?!" he yelled as he turned around. "This is where we cook our food!"

Dean chuckled, and it was one of those dirty little laughs that always grated on Sam's nerves. "Sorry," he said, but he wasn't really sorry.

"Just... clean up when you're done," Sam said, "and I'll try to forget that Cas had his ass all over the countertops."

Dean chuckled again. "My balls have kinda-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam roared as he stormed out of the kitchen.

*

"Really?!" Dean said, then sighed.

Sam grinned, getting a better grip on Hannah's thighs, still fucking her against the far wall in the warm room. "Oh, didn't hear you coming."

"Fine!" Dean yelled. "You wanna play it like this, we'll play it like this."

"Why is your brother so upset?" Hannah asked as Dean stomped up the steps and out the door.

*

"No," Sam said, letting his jaw hang open as his eyes grew impossibly wide. Lucifer and Hannah both tensed, and Sam wasn't sure which one gasped, but he had a feeling it was Lucifer.

Dean had the biggest grin to have ever grinned, but the disgust in his eyes was what made Sam slip from horrified to very much amused as Zachariah slapped Dean's ass and fucked him so hard Dean's sweaty body slid across the library table.

"See! I can do it too!" Dean said, clearly confident he'd one-upped his brother. "You fuck my brother, I'll fuck yours," he said to Lucifer and Hannah.

Hannah covered her mouth and ducked her head, shoulders shaking with laughter. Cas was standing in the doorway, and the look on his face said if he had an excuse to be anywhere but here, he'd take it.

"You two are priceless," Lucifer said, shaking his head. "You still don't get it."

"Let them figure it out themselves," Hannah said, smacking Lucifer's chest as she walked by, heading for the doorway and getting the fuck out of the library.

"Figure out what?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Wait until I'm finished," Zachariah said. "I'm close, and if you tell him, he'll pull some shit like drawing an angel banishment symbol in jizz. It really ruins my orgasm when that happens."

"What haven't we figured out?" Sam asked, turning to Lucifer and pinning him with a no-nonsense scowl.

"I don't know what's going on here," Lucifer said, grinning even as he backed out of the library, then he was suddenly gone.

"Cas?" Sam nearly barked at the poor angel.

And then Cas was gone too.

Zachariah grunted, grabbing the back of Dean's neck and holding him down as he fucked him even harder. Sam decided it was time to leave.

*

"Okay, we need to stop this," Dean said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

Gabriel groaned, settling on Sam's lap instead of riding him like a mechanical bull as they sat on the couch. There was a movie playing on Sam's laptop, but it was obvious they couldn't care less about it.

"Stop what?" Sam asked, craning his neck to look up at Dean.

"Last time I fucked Cas, I got it out of him," Dean said.

Sam grimaced. "Eww, I don't want the details."

"Says the guy who fucked Cas last night," Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I made him come so hard he lost control of his wings," Sam said with a grin.

"You guys are adorable," Gabriel said, lifting himself off Sam's cock and standing up, fully nude, hard, and flushed with arousal. "If you figured it out, then I guess I'll just be leaving."

"No!" Dean said, but it was too late. Gabriel was gone, and Dean was left alone with Sam.

Sam, who was sitting on the couch with his jeans and boxers around his ankles, cock hard and leaking. "So what did you figure out?" he asked.

Dean pulled his shirts off, then unbuckled his belt, Sam's eyes going wide as he watched. "That little game of 'you fuck my brother so I'll fuck yours' had nothing to do with any of those angel dicks."

Sam gulped, cock twitching as Dean pushed his jeans and boxers off along with his boots and socks. "No?"

"No," Dean said as he straddled Sam's lap and wrapped his right hand around Sam's cock.

"Oh," Sam moaned, head dropping back onto the couch.

"Yeah," Dean said with a smirk before grabbing the bottle of lube Gabriel had left on the couch cushion and using it to open himself up.

"Can't wait to see you taking Lucifer's dick," Sam said.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well, I can't wait to see Hannah riding your face while I fuck you."

Sam laughed until Dean positioned his cock and sank down onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is being run by [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag). This fills my square for Castiel Dean Lucifer Sam.


End file.
